


[Cover Art] for "Resurrection" by SilentAuror

by Hamstermoon



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 19:19:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4274970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamstermoon/pseuds/Hamstermoon





	[Cover Art] for "Resurrection" by SilentAuror

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SilentAuror](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentAuror/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Resurrection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/843340) by [SilentAuror](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentAuror/pseuds/SilentAuror). 



A repurposing for a MindPalace screen-shot from HLV for a story that was written before Series Three happened but still has a murderous Mary in it. She's trying to kill someone else than Sherlock in the story, but I'm not giving any more away and you'll have to read it to find out what happens yourself. I am contunually impressed by the fanfic authors who think of impressive ways to conflate Mary with various Holmesian villians without messing with the story.

[ ](https://picasaweb.google.com/lh/photo/lvwyaejOHMUUmkmmxYutedMTjNZETYmyPJy0liipFm0?feat=embedwebsite)


End file.
